Tales Of Proposals
by SouthOfFerelden
Summary: Lady Cassandra Pentaghast tells the story of how her Inquisitor, Lord Trevelyan, finally proposed to her while on a Dragon Hunting Expedition in the Hinterlands to a very important person in their lives. Set during their time at Skyhold during game as well as a small look at what happens when their fight is over.


"It still doesn't feel right to be talking to you about such things.." Lady Pentaghast sighs drawing her legs closer to her body, she rests her arms on top of her knees turning the key over in her fingers. The Seeker wondered what this key would have looked like when Skyhold was new, now it was dull and a symbol of things that would never be pursued. Cassandra presses her head back against the locked wooden door listening for his response.

"We are still friends Lady Cassandra" Cullen replies, his own back pressed against the wood between them. "My feelings for you doesn't change that," The Commander adds with a sigh of his own. Cassandra knew that when Ser Rutherford locked his door to keep him from acting on his feelings from her, part of him hoped she would use the key he had given her.

"I know" Cassandra says quietly feeling him shift his weight slightly behind her "And I appreciate having you to talk to" The Seeker says as she drops the key back into the side of her leather boot, she didn't even know why she kept it or brought it with her when she visited Cullen.

"Well you have always been there for me" The Commander replies, Cassandra can hear the smile in his voice. He was in a much better place now that he had come through his Lyrium withdrawal, thankfully unharmed physically.

"You are a good friend Cullen" Cassandra says with a nod, she hears him chuckle slightly from the other side of the door. "You are, you should be kinder to yourself" The Seeker adds absentmindedly bringing her hand up to the locket at her throat, even when the Inquisitor wasn't with her she was thinking about him.

"So you were about to tell me why Lord Trevelyan still hasn't proposed to you Lady Pentaghast" Cullen says with a smile, Cassandra knew he had made his feelings known for her but he still appeared happy for his best friends and was stamping out his jealousy.

"Well he has tried.." The Seeker laughs knowing The Commander was trying to be a supportive friend to her and keep them from talking about the door keeping them apart. Cassandra turns leaning her shoulder against the wood so she can hear him better.

"So he has informed both you and his family of his intentions to marry you, but he still hasn't actually asked you.." Cullen mumbles trying to tease her. "Maybe the Inquisitor has cold feet," Cullen adds with a chuckle.

"Cullen" Cassandra laughs banging her hand against the door slightly making him laugh more. "Do not say those things, he is just waiting for the right time I'm sure" The Seeker adds, "He keeps getting interrupted.." Cassandra shakes her head, they didn't always get a lot of privacy at Skyhold and there was always someone that was wanting his attention or needed him to oversee something. "Last week while we were out walking he was about to do it until Leliana interrupted. The time before we were in the Garden and a messenger said you needed to see him.." Cassandra sighs again.

"I'm sure when the right time comes.." Cassandra hears Cullen reply trying to reassure her now. "You should be going Seeker, he will soon be wondering where you are" Cullen says quietly, she can hear him shuffling on the other side as if about to move from his spot.

"Same time tomorrow Commander?" Cassandra asks hearing his movements stop; she waits patiently for his reply. Their hearts to hearts had become a bit of a regular thing the last couple of weeks and Cassandra enjoyed having someone other than Lord Trevelyan to share things with, of course there were many things she would never share with Cullen but it helped to have a friend.

"I believe you are Dragon Hunting with the Inquisitor tomorrow, Seeker" Cullen replies quietly. Cassandra wondered if Cullen would ever offer to join them again after what happened the last time he had, she was sure he missed the action and being out of the confines of the walls. But it had been his fault that the Inquisitor had been stabbed and almost fatally wounded, The Seeker was sure he carried the guilt with him everywhere he went.

"At supper it is then" Cassandra says placing her hands on the floor pushing herself up to her feet. She hears the Commander pulling himself to his feet too. "You know Cullen.." Cassandra begins stepping closer to the door so she can still hear him. "You could come with us again, one day when you feel up to it" She adds. Cassandra hears Cullen sigh.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea.." The Commander says with a hint of sadness in his voice. Cassandra nods, she did understand that he wouldn't want to after what happened and that his confidence had been knocked. "But I will see you at supper.." He adds before she hears him move away from the door and go back to his work. Cassandra nods again to herself pressing her hand against the door one more time before turning and moving away.

The Seeker walks the short way along the Battlements to the next small room that the Inquisitor has claimed as his own for his painting, she places her hand on the handle turning it as she pushes the wooden door open. Cassandra sees The Inquisitor glance up from his painting to see who has joined him; a large smile appears at his mouth when he sees that it is her. Cassandra notices the paint covering his hands and clothes, and the small smear at his brow where he has obviously rubbed his head. She reminds herself to make sure she gets him into a bath as soon as possible, with her help of course.

"How is Cullen?" The Inquisitor asks her when she returns his smile. Cassandra watches him turn back to his painting, he brings his hand up to the canvas using his thumb to blend a section that seems to be bothering him.

"I think our Commander is getting better" Cassandra nods as she steps further into the room closing the door behind her, The Seeker closes the space between them with a few steps moving behind him. She wraps her arms around him placing her head on his shoulder, she feels him relax against her touch obviously happy at her presence bringing his hand up to place over hers. Cassandra found loving this man very rewarding, although their relationship wasn't always the smoothest and they did have their struggles like every couple did, being with him was easy and she didn't think she had ever been as happy.

"That's great" He replies smiling again, Cassandra squeezes him tighter making him wonder if something is wrong. "Is everything okay?" Lord Trevelyan asks leaning his head against hers. Cassandra just nods against his shoulder, she was trying not to let Cullen's observations about their still lacking proposal get to her.

"I just wanted to see you" Cassandra says nuzzling her mouth against his shoulder; she moves her mouth to press her lips against his neck before letting go of him. The Inquisitor turns grabbing hold of her hand so she cant get too far away from him, he moves his hands to her face stroking her skin under his fingers. "You are getting paint on me," Cassandra whispers letting a smile tug at the corner of her mouth as she bites her bottom lip. She looks down at the paint-covered shirt that is against her own clothes and back to his eyes. Spending time with Cullen only made The Seeker long to be back with the man that had her heart. "You need a bath love," Cassandra says eyeing him.

"Would you like me to go wash up first?" Her Inquisitor asks with the glint of mischief in his eye that she loved so much. Cassandra shakes her head before he captures her lips with his; he moves his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him again. The Seeker lets out a little sigh of pleasure being against him making him smile against her lips. "Did you miss me that much Lady Pentaghast?" He asks with a smile.

"I always miss you my Lord" Cassandra sighs against his mouth, The Seeker laughs when her lover scoops her up in his arms kissing her with such passion it takes her breath away. She wraps her arms around his neck letting him carry her to his table that is covered in painting supplies, tubs of mixed pigment and bottles of oils. Lord Trevelyan sits her on the edge of the desk glancing to the paints and then back to her.

"I can buy more" Cassandra lets out a loud laugh when he uses his arm to sweep almost everything onto the floor not caring that it smashes to the stone making a huge mess. "I'm the Inquisitor," He adds glancing down at the paint all over the floor.

"So powerful.." Cassandra says in a teasing tone catching his eyes with hers, she gives him a little smirk as he moves to her again pressing their mouths together again causing her to let out an encouraging noise. She takes hold of his shirt in her hands drying to draw him closer, instead wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Actually.." The Inquisitor says pulling back from her slightly, his face already flushed. "That one was actually quite hard to find.." Cassandra laughs again giving him a shove in the chest when he reaches behind her carefully removing a pot of blue pigment. He reaches down beside them to place it gently on the floor before turning his attention back to her. "Okay, I'm ready now.." The Inquisitor gives The Seeker a lopsided smile bringing his hand up to her face again, Cassandra runs her hands down his arms letting him settle between her legs.

"No more distractions" Cassandra whispers quietly to him trying to suppress a whimper when he places his hands on her hips and slides his hands up her sides. She watches him nod in response and looks down watching his hands move to undo her top, she kisses him again getting caught up in the feeling of his mouth and his warmth between her thighs. The Seeker slips her hands underneath his shirt moving her hands up his back, feeling his muscles move under her hands as she tightens her legs around his waist. She moves her hands to the buttons undoing them as quickly as she can, helping him remove it and discarding it to the floor with her own. She moves her hands to his waist to continue undressing her lover and tries to stifle a quiet moan when his hand moves between them.

"Would now be a good time to tell you that I love you?" The Inquisitor mumbles as he presses his lips to her throat. Cassandra frowns slightly placing her hands on his chest to push him back from her.

"Why, what have you done?" She asks trying to keep the suspicion from her voice. The Inquisitor laughs removing his hand from between them and holding his hands

up to show his innocence. "You can always tell me that you love me" Cassandra adds raising an eyebrow at him, still not convinced.

"Well then Cassandra.." The Inquisitor begins; he places his hands on her hips again leaning into her to kiss her softly. "I love you, more than I love anyone or anything.." He adds kissing her again. "I know I have been trying for weeks to actually do this.. I know it never seems the right time or something interrupts us.." He adds, Cassandra rolls her eyes making him pause. "Why are you giving me that look?"

"Now is the time you pick?" Cassandra sighs. She truly didn't really care where or when this man finally got around to proposing to her, but the romantic in her hoped it would be somewhere more special than during a desk based encounter in a room that smelled like turpentine. The Seeker knew she loved him and wanted to marry him, but she had at least hoped there would be roses.

"Well.." The Inquisitor begins looking a little deflated that she has interrupted his proposal. "Isn't this what we want? I haven't asked you.." He adds his brow dropping slightly in disappointment.

"I want romance.." Cassandra says quietly, she leans forward to pull him close again nuzzling her mouth against his cheek. "I love you and thank you for your lovely words" The Seeker adds making him give her a weak smile. "This is what I want more than anything Ashton, but I want it to be right. Not because we have kept missing the opportunity and you feel you have to say it. I want to remember it forever." She kisses his cheek feeling a little guilty for upsetting him. "You know I will always say yes, my answer will always be yes" She wraps her arms around his neck tightly making him sigh.

"Am I not romantic enough for you?" The Inquisitor asks giving her another weak smile, Cassandra rolls her eyes again. Cassandra knew her Inquisitor knew how wonderful she thought he was and appreciated all the things he did for her, romantic and otherwise.

"Of course you. You always give me romance" Cassandra runs her hands through his hair resting her head against his. "But wouldn't it be nice to be able to tell our children about this?"

"I will make sure it's the right moment" The Inquisitor gives her a smile bringing his lips to hers again.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful for the gesture.." Cassandra says quietly, maybe she was asking too much from him to plan something big and extravagant. Maybe it was enough that it was him asking her and that's what mattered.

"I understand my Lady Cassandra" He replies taking her hand in his, he brings it up to his mouth kissing her skin trying to be a gentleman.

"Lets go take a bath and get you cleaned up" Cassandra says leaning towards him again brushing her mouth against his ear, she leans back catching his gaze. "If you'll still have me," She adds with a smile.

"Always, Seeker" The Inquisitor replies kissing her again.

"Why did you stop him proposing to you?" Lady Pentaghast jumps at the sound of his voice and quickly looks over her shoulder to see that Commander Cullen has joined her in her and the Inquisitor's quarters and managed to make it to the top of the stairs without her hearing him.

"Cullen.." Cassandra says quietly. "You scared me, I didn't hear you" The Seeker turns her attention back to buckling her armour getting ready to head out with the Inquisitor and their companions. She hears the Commander move from his place at the top of the stairs and towards her. "What are you talking about?" She asks him as he stops in front of her.

"Ashton told me when I ran into him in the armoury" Cullen says crossing his arms over his chest. Cassandra glances up at him trying to understand why such news would bother him as much as it is. "He said he was about to ask you and you stopped him doing it?" Commander Cullen continues frowning.

"That's not exactly what happened" The Seeker sighs beginning to struggle with one of her buckles. "I don't understand why you are asking me this Cullen" Cassandra adds before letting out an annoyed snort pulling the leather strap harder trying to get it to fall into place.

"Because I'd hoped.." Cullen says quietly as he steps closer to her. Cassandra looks at him wondering why he is suddenly closing the gap between them, she watches as he places his hand on the buckle of her armour unbuckling it and re-buckling it with his fingers. "If you had changed your mind about marrying him, that you would have told me," he adds catching her eyes with his.

"That's not what this is.." Cassandra replies suddenly finding their closeness unnerving and realizing that the Commander has taken her hesitance to accept Lord Trevelyan's proposal as a sign that she is reconsidering marrying him. "It just wasn't the right moment" The Seeker adds, she didn't need to go into any further detail with him than that.

"Oh.." The Commander begins to blush slightly realizing his mistake, Cassandra shakes her head slightly. She wondered how quickly he had talked himself into coming to speak to her hoping she would pick him over the Inquisitor. "He just seemed.." He adds rubbing his neck.

"I need to finish getting ready," Cassandra says quietly moving away from him putting some space between them again. "Thank you" She says glancing back at him making him nod his head "For the buckle I mean. Not for the assumption that I'd turned him down" Cassandra says watching an embarrassed but weak smile tug at Cullen's mouth, she turns again to pick up her belt that is laid out on the bed.

"Cassandra" The Seeker looks over her shoulder at him again wondering why he hasn't excused himself yet after embarrassing himself in front of her. "Be careful today," The Commander says suddenly becoming interested in his boots rather than looking at her.

"I'm always careful" Cassandra replies looking down as she wraps the piece of leather around her waist, looping it to fasten it at her front. "I'll come and see you when we get back" She adds finally looking up at him when she hears him sigh.

"Its just.." Cullen mumbles. Cassandra didn't understand how a brave and assertive soldier and leader like Commander Cullen managed to get so tongue-tied when it came to talking to her. He managed to talk to her for hours about things that didn't involve his feelings, but as soon as anything serious was mentioned he would clam up. "Dragons" He says seeming to be unable to form a sentence. "Are dangerous" He finishes. Cassandra brings her hand up to her mouth trying to cover her laugh.

"So I've heard.." Cassandra says trying to keep the smile from her face, Cullen looks at her again and sees that she has found what he is saying to be funny. The Commander just shakes his head blushing again before giving her a smile. "I'll be careful, I promise" The Seeker gives him a reassuring smile as he opens his mouth to say something else.

"I'll keep an eye on her, Commander" Cullen and Cassandra both look over to the top of the stairs to see that Lord Trevelyan has joined them, Cassandra watches Cullen step further away from her. The Commander bows his head slightly to The Inquisitor, Cassandra isn't sure if this is a sign of respect for his leader or a sign of submission and defense.

"Lord Inquisitor" The Commander adds diverting his eyes to the floor, definitely submission Cassandra decided. The Seeker was starting to feel like she was in the middle of two Mabari hounds fighting over a bone.

"Commander" The Inquisitor replies nodding his head slightly. Cassandra sees Lord Trevelyan's eyes reach hers and then look to Cullen questioning her with his look, wondering what he had interrupted. "Are you ready to leave Lady Cassandra?" Cassandra nods her head beginning to feel uncomfortable, she sees that her lover has picked up on it.

"I should.." The Commander begins moving towards the top of the stairs as quickly as he can. He nods his head once more to the pair before disappearing down the stone steps, Cassandra hears the door bang below them knowing they are alone.

"Are you alright Cass?" Lord Trevelyan asks her as he moves to take her in his arms. The Seeker just nods again against his shoulder not giving him a convincing answer, she places her hands on his arms hugging him the best she can through their armour. "Do I need to speak with him about this?" The Inquisitor asks, Cassandra sees a flash of anger cross his face and its obvious that he has heard their conversation and is concerned that Lady Pentaghast is being bothered by Cullen.

"It's fine Ashton" Cassandra says quietly resting her head against his neck; she relaxes into his touch when he rubs his hands down her back. "He thought I'd turned you down," She adds pulling away from him slightly.

"Did he hope to be your comfort again?" The Inquisitor asks brushing a strand of her hair away from her face. "You did turn me down," He adds making her smile.

"I did not. Next time you ask, I wont stop you" Cassandra says watching his mood lighten at her words. "I can deal with Cullen, he's our friend but he knows who I belong with" The Seeker kisses him gently reassuring him before moving out of his arms to collect together her things.

"Be sure to tell me when you are ready for me to ask you again" The Inquisitor chuckles picking up his leather coat from the bed, Cassandra watches him slip it up his arms shrugging it onto his shoulders. "If you change your mind, I will speak to him" Cassandra just nods, the last thing she wanted was a confrontation between them. "So, Lets go find a Dragon" He adds.

"Are you certain we are in the right place?" The Seeker looks up to the sky; she brings her hand up to cover her eyes guarding them from the sun. They had been wondering the area of the Hinterlands for several hours searching for the Dragon but their search had so far been fruitless. Cassandra diverts her eyes to scan the edge of the red cliffs that hang some fifty feet above their heads creating a tunnel through the crevice, their scouts can't have been wrong about this location.

"This is definitely Dragon territory" The Iron Bull replies, his deep voice echoing against the cliff walls either side of them. "You can smell the fire," He says before taking in a deep breath as if savoring the smell. "And death" He adds as Cassandra glances back at him.

"I was starting to think that smell was you, Tiny" Varric lets out a laugh, Cassandra rolls her eyes slightly. Varric was not her favourite person to be wondering aimlessly with, especially when he felt the need to try and tease her about The Inquisitor or make awful jokes.

"That is.. Lovely" Lady Pentaghast mutters under her breath. Although she came from a Dragon Hunting family she didn't share her relatives obsession with Dragons. Since Anthony had been killed for his potential to be carrying Dragon Blood, The Seeker found it distasteful and didn't believe killing them was the answer. The Inquisition however needed the supplies, bargaining power and influence that a Dragon offered so she found herself tagging along on a hunt.

"It really gets the blood pumping!" The Iron Bull roars making The Seeker feel like the air around them is vibrating. Cassandra reaches both her hands out as they walk almost able to touch both sides of the red rock with her fingertips, she steps carefully over some recently fallen rubble looking up again at the small slice of blue sky that they can see above them.

"He has been gone some time.." Cassandra says quietly, not directing it to anyone in particular. The Seeker tries to push the feeling of worry in her stomach down; she had to stop panicking every time he was apart from her. Her lover was a capable and skilled man but she couldn't help but worry about him.

"I'm sure The Inquisitor is just fine, Seeker" Varric replies trying to reassure himself more than her. She sees his eyes move upwards too wondering where The Inquisitor has gone. Lord Trevelyan had climbed onto a plateau and up onto the top of the cliff a way back while they walked through the passage below, he had planned to climb as high as he could to get a better viewpoint but had not appeared since. The Seeker had watched him climb and had been squeezing the handle of her sword so tight her knuckles whitened watching him scale the cliff face, she reminded herself to tell him to stop being so reckless when he returned.

"I know.." Cassandra says coolly looking sideways at Varric, she knew he would use this as another reason to tease her. "I wasn't worrying" She adds with a huff shrugging her shield higher onto her shoulders.

"Of course not" Varric replies chuckling again, receiving a snort from Cassandra. "You are allowed to be concerned for him" He adds walking faster to keep up with his companions.

"He does not need my concern" Cassandra says as he moves to her side. "He is more than able to take care of himself," She adds not sounding entirely convinced. The hardest part of their relationship was the fear of losing each other, there were so many people and forces that wanted to destroy them.

"There!" Bull shouts lifting his arm to point at the top of the cliff. Lady Pentaghast raises her hand to shield her eyes again seeing Lord Trevelyan is just a few feet ahead of them and walking high above their heads. She sees him looking down trying to spot them not realizing how far ahead of them he has gotten, she silently thanks the Maker for letting her set eyes on him again.

"Inquisitor!" Varric shouts trying to get his attention. Cassandra sees him stop in his tracks and glance back; he waves his hands when he sees them to confirm that he has seen them. The Seeker notices that he appears to still have all of his limbs and is on his feet so decides he hasn't come to too much harm.

"Are you okay?" The Inquisitor shouts down to them as they draw level with him. He steps closer to the edge looking down into the gloom of the crevice. Cassandra nods making sure he can see that she is fine.

"What can you see Ash?" The Seeker shouts back to him, she watches him look behind him and then ahead again eyeing something in the distance. "Inquisitor" Cassandra shouts again trying to get his attention. She sees him freeze to the spot slowly moving his hand to reach for one of his dual blades. "What's happening?!" Cassandra calls to him, he quickly holds his hand out flat trying to signal for her to keep quiet.

"Quiet!" He snaps at them suddenly dropping onto his stomach and rolling out of view. Cassandra feels her breath catch in her throat stopping her from shouting for him again; something had made him drop to the floor. The Seeker feels the panic bubble up about to escape her mouth in the form of a shout again when a huge roar of a Dragon fills the air almost deafening them.

"Maker" Cassandra cries beginning to look around desperately for something to use to climb the cliff face. "Inquisitor, get down here.." The Seeker hisses trying to keep her voice as quiet as she can but still hoping he can hear her.

"That's a big one" The Iron Bull says his eyes searching the sky for any sign of the Dragon. They hear the deep roar again and the loud flapping of wings causing the air around them to swirl, the Dragon was close and Cassandra knew Bull was rarely wrong on the size of these beasts.

"He'll be seen" The Seeker snaps at the pair, she silently berates herself for taking her fear out on them but her only concern was Lord Trevelyan. Cassandra sees The Inquisitor suddenly appear again at the edge of the overhang, his eyes search for a way down to join them but sees there is nothing but a sheer drop and a hard landing.

"Get out of there, I'll catch you up. You need to keep going, its blocking the path back the way we came" The Inquisitor shouts down to them before disappearing out of view again. Cassandra is about to call out to him again when she sees him again suddenly scrambling to his feet and taking off at a run in the same direction they had been travelling. The walls and floor begin to shake as another deafening roar surrounds them and the sky fills with the sound of wings, the three are covered in darkness as the large Dragon blocks out the light.

"Inquisitor" Cassandra shouts again hoping that he has gotten far away enough now not to hear her. She looks up again as the Dragon swoops above them before setting off at a sprint through the gully herself.

"It's after him" Varric calls after he beginning to follow her lead. Cassandra checks over her shoulder to make sure that Bull and Varric have got the message that they need to run and as fast as they can. "Seeker!" Varric shouts again trying to keep up with her, Cassandra ignores his calls running as fast as her legs will carry her until she starts to feel them burn.

"Ashton!" Lady Pentaghast shouts trying to be heard over the rush of wind from its flight, she tries to spot him ahead of them but can see nothing but the strip of blue and the red cliffs. Cassandra suddenly stops almost tumbling to the floor when she sees him jump over the gap between the two edges at a full run, just moments later the Dragon flying close behind him. "We don't know how long this goes on for.." Cassandra shouts with frustration continuing at a sprint, her legs were screaming with the effort and her chest hurt. The Seeker lets out a sob when she hears the recognizable sound of a mouthful of fire being shot into the air, she hits the side of the cliff with her shoulder struggling to continue running like she is.

"I think I can climb there" Cassandra hears Varric shouting behind her, she felt slightly comforted that their companions were still right on her tale and concerned for their leader too. The Seeker trails her eyes over any sign of a let up in the cliff face that could be a place for them to climb, when she spots a small ledge and a small incline she increases her speed to reach it as quick as she can.

"Bull boost me up" Cassandra presses her hands flat against the rock digging the toe of one of her boots into the surface trying to gain a foothold. When he doesn't respond or come to help her she looks over her shoulder. "Boost me up, I can climb" She adds meeting The Iron Bull's face. She sees him shake his head slightly and then look down to Varric who has a similar expression on his face.

"If anything happens to you Seeker" The Iron Bull begins making Cassandra groan in frustration. "The Boss would blame me for putting you in danger" He adds dropping his eyes. Cassandra bangs her hands against the surface getting his attention back to her.

"I can do it.." Varric says stepping forward, he tries to swap places with the Seeker but she stands her ground.

"Boost me" The Seeker says through gritted teeth "Now" she adds with a slight snarl. "We do not have time to argue, if he needs my help I need to be up there" Cassandra places her hands flat again knowing she wont get anymore arguments out of them. The Bull steps forward, he kneels down helping her step onto his shoulders so he can lift her as high as his extra height will let him. Cassandra feels her breath catch again when she hears another loud roar above them.

"Be careful Seeker" Varric says quietly, Cassandra just nods her head being reminded of the Commander Cullen's advice back at Skyhold to be careful of Dragons. She steadies herself against the cool red beneath her hands as Bull stands up. The Seeker grabs at the edge with her fingertips using her feet to scramble up, pulling herself up onto the ledge. She tries to stand up on the small plateau urging herself to climb faster, Cassandra digs her fingers and boots into the rock again using the small incline to aid her.

"I cant reach.." Cassandra lets out another frustrated cry unable to get a foothold in the crumbling rock, she tries to reach higher to find something to hold onto but can't seem to find anything to grip. The Seeker jumps digging her fingers into the surface scrambling higher, she ignores the ache in her arms pulling herself higher until she can see the edge of the cliff. "Ashton" Cassandra shouts again as finally the edge is under her fingertips and she can see herself reaching the top, she gives a final heave of her body pulling herself up and over the edge. The Seeker rolls onto her back trying to catch her breath and have a moment to ease the pain from her limbs, she lays her head back onto the floor squeezing her eyes shut.

"Can you see him?" The Iron Bull calls up to her, Cassandra snaps her eyes open suddenly remembering that she had climbed up to try and find The Inquisitor and that she didn't have time to rest now. She lifts her head pulling herself up to her knees looking around her, Cassandra notices that she can see nothing in every direction apart from flat red rock and the small natural crevice that slices straight through the middle of the ground.

"There's nothing up here" Cassandra shouts back to them, she steps closer to the edge looking over it and down at them. She finds it difficult to pick them out in the comparable darkness but she can see how far down the ground is from up here. "I don't see him anywhere" She shouts again backing away slightly "Or the dragon" She adds scanning the now quiet sky. Cassandra tries to ignore the comments she can hear coming from below her that the Dragon must have taken hold of The Inquisitor while it was chasing him.

"Seeker" Varric calls up to her; Cassandra looks over the edge at them again. "Follow the edge, we will keep moving" He shouts pointing in the direction they had been walking "Stay in sight" He adds making Cassandra nod as she watches them continue walking.

"Where are you Inquisitor?" Cassandra mutters under her breath looking around her again, her eyes scan the horizon hoping to see a break in the surface showing that it will come to and end soon and give her some clue of his location. She glances down to the ground beneath her feet seeing that there is definitely a set of recent footprints that look like they could be made by her lovers boots, if he was in her place he would be able to tell who made the tracks and at what speed they were moving just by looking at them. Cassandra snorts wondering if she should have paid more attention to some of the things her handsome rouge had tried to teach her while in the field.

"Cassandra, keep up" The Seeker hears The Iron Bull shout up to her because they have got ahead of her. Cassandra sighs scuffing the toe of her boot against the ground, she continues walking along the edge of the gully trying to listen to her companions below her. "A Dragon could easily carry him away" She hears Bull say turning to Varric "Especially if it has Drangonlings close by that it needs to feed.." He adds, Cassandra takes a deep breath trying to block out the feeling of dread at his words.

"He's fast on his feet" Varric replies glancing up to see if The Seeker is listening to them. Cassandra looks straight ahead of her pretending she can't hear them talking.

"Not as fast as a Dragon" The Bull adds, his deep booming voice reaching Cassandra. She squeezes her eyes tight trying to blink back the tears that she desperately doesn't want to shed. When she is sure she has fought hard enough to keep them from running down her face she begins sprinting again along the edge, if the dragon had carried him off there was a chance he was still alive and in need of their help. Cassandra knew that they would see her running and would be sure to follow her lead, she runs until she cant hear their words any longer and can only hear the sound of the wind rushing past her ears, her boots pounding against the hard ground and her heart thumping in her chest.

"I hate Dragons" Cassandra shouts to herself as she suddenly hears the roaring again and hears the sound of the Dragon overhead again, she looks up catching sight of the large Arch demon circling above her. It swoops low to the ground roaring again, spitting a red cloud of lyrium gas from its mouth. This wasn't the Dragon that they were expecting to come across in the Hinterlands; this was something much worse and much deadlier, something that would have The Inquisitor in its sights eager to serve its master. "Its Corypheus' Arch demon!" Cassandra shouts hoping that they have heard her down in the gully.

"Seeker, don't let it see you" Varric shouts running below her, The Seeker looks over the edge hoping that she will be able to get down and off of the exposed cliff top. Cassandra diverts her eyes to the sky again seeing the Arch demon swoop over her spotting her. Cassandra stops fast in her tracks looking down at Bull and Varric below her judging how much it would hurt if she was to jump down, it was either jump or be eaten by the Arch demon.

"I'll catch you" The Iron Bull calls holding his arms open to show he will attempt to catch her. Cassandra looks down at his awaiting arms, she knew he would catch her and try to make sure she wasn't hurt but her nerve was stopping her from taking that step over the edge. She glances over her shoulder again suddenly spotting a figure bent over on the ground, now being circled by the Dragon.

"I can see him" The Seeker shouts turning away from the edge sprinting towards the Inquisitor, she pulls the sword from its sheath reaching for her shield at the same time to protect her body as she runs towards him. "Ashton" She screams as loud as her body will agree to, she sees the Inquisitor look up from his position on the floor and lock his eyes on her. He looks up at the Arch demon when its attention moves away from him and back to the Seeker running towards him. Cassandra stumbles slightly feeling her land on her ankle at the wrong angle, she cries out feeling the pain shoot up her leg. She is thrown backwards at the force of the fade rift that tears open above her head, it knocks her to her knees sending the her weapon and shield sliding across the floor away from her. Lady Pentaghast brings an arm up to her face protecting her eyes from the blast and one to her body protectively on her stomach. She turns away from the swirling green rift that threatens to drag in anything that gets close to it, she looks through the small space under he arm to see The Inquisitor has climbed to his feet and has used the mark to cause the rift. She watches as he grips his hand around his wrist directing his hand towards the Arch demon causing yet another rift to explode open in the sky.

"Cassandra" The Seeker can hear Lord Trevelyan calling for her over the roar of the Arch demon and the screaming that she can hear in her ears from the rift as it tears the sky in two. The whole world appears to turn green as The Inquisitor drops to his knees forcing another beam of green light from his palm towards the Arch demon, The Dragon roars with anger as it is pulled towards the rifts, its large wings beating hard trying to free itself.

"Stop" Cassandra manages to choke out as The Dragon turns its direction towards her in its rage, it lets out another roar and another large cloud of Red Lyrium that hits her with what feels like the force of ten thousand shields. The Seeker curls her body up tightly trying to protect herself best she can from its attack. "The rifts.." She shouts weakly suddenly feeling like she is being torn out of her own body. Cassandra screws her eyes shut when she hears a roar and a loud bang as the rifts shut with a violent explosion, another wave hits her as the world goes from green to black.

"I've got you.." Cassandra hears her lovers soft words and the feel of him dropping to the floor beside her taking her in his arms, she feels his face move close to hers as he presses his cheek against her mouth feeling for her breath. "Cass.." She hears the Inquisitor let out a choked sob feeling him rock her slightly pulling her closer to his body.

"You are so.." Cassandra groans opening her eyes slightly as he loosens his hold on her, she sees his concerned eyes search her face and the look of relief when he sees that she is alive.

"I know" He replies placing his hand on her face helping her sit up, he brushes the hair away from her forehead as she gets to take in the sight of him. Cassandra eyes the red rock dust and dirt that covers his face and clothes, she throws her arms around his neck pulling him against her again hugging him tightly. The Seeker presses her head against his forgetting for a moment the danger they were in and just being relieved to have him back with her.

"Look what you did" Cassandra says quietly looking up at the sky, she sees the dark green and black clouds that are scars left by the rifts and the lightning and bursts of green light that is now creeping from them. She buries her head against his neck again placing her hand into his hair, he had unleashed his power on the Arch demon Dragon and they couldn't be sure of the consequences of that many rifts being opened. Cassandra fights back the feeling of fear that is threatening to take over, he had lost control when he had seen her in danger and had put them all at risk.

"It's gone" The Inquisitor replies following her gaze up to the sky, the Dragon had flown off as soon as he had opened the third rift in the space next to it. "Can you stand?" He asks her moving his arms around her to help her stand.

"My ankle" The Seeker replies, looking down at her foot suddenly feeling the throb of pain in it from turning it over. She knew it would be sore in the morning but didn't feel like anything was broken. The Seeker lets him help her to her feet and welcomes his arm around her waist and hers around his shoulder trying to help her walk. "You've never done that before" Cassandra says quietly receiving a glance from him as they walk slowly back towards the gap in the ground.

"I was trying to protect you" The Inquisitor replies drawing her closer to his side, she rests her head against his as they walk wincing when she tries to place too much weight on her foot. She smiles when he stops, scooping her up in his arms carrying her cradled while she snakes her arms around his neck. "I will always protect you" He adds holding her tightly, Cassandra nuzzles her mouth against his cheek trying to ignore the worry she now carries with her at the danger the anchor could put them all in if he used it liked that again.

"Cassandra" The Seeker hears Varric calling her name with a large amount of concern in his voice. "If you can hear us stay where you are," He adds cupping his hands to his mouth trying to project his voice up.

"Varric" The Inquisitor shouts as they reach the edge again. Cassanda leans out of his arms a little to look down at the pair waiting for them, a look of relief flashes on both of their faces seeing that both Cassandra and the Inquisitor are alive. "We're okay," He adds giving them both a nod.

"You had us worried Inquisitor" The Iron Bull shouts up to them. "Is it safe to turn back?" He shouts glancing back the way they came that had previously been blocked by the Arch demon. Cassandra was relieved to hear that everyone had had enough of Dragon Hunting for the day and that they would be turning back to camp.

"Go on ahead, we will catch you up and meet you at camp" The Inquisitor replies, he lifts Cassandra higher into his arms as she wraps her arm around his shoulders holding onto him.

"That wasn't a coincidence" The Inquisitor begins looking around at the group sat around the fire at camp. They had managed to make the walk back to camp by the time nightfall was upon them and Cassandra had been carried every step of the way by Lord Trevelyan. Cassandra stretches her leg out in front of her rotating her ankle and wiggling her toes within her boot, it was sore but nothing that would keep her from the task for more than a day or two. She glances up when she feels his eyes on her. "Corypheus knew we were here and he sent that Arch Demon to finish what he started at Haven," He adds moving his eyes from her to Varric.

"I've sent a Raven to Skyhold" Varric nods; they knew they had to warn them at their home that they had been attacked. "While you were.. Otherwise engaged" The Dwarf adds with a sniff and smirk. Cassandra drops her head slightly to hide the blush that is creeping up her neck. A quick stop at a natural spring to clean up after their run in with the Arch Demon had quickly progressed into clothes being torn from each others bodies and him taking her with a passion and desperation she hadn't seen before on the banks of the water. Their relief of being together and fear of facing the future without each other spurring them on.

"Varric" Cassandra says quietly giving him a warning to keep quiet. "How could he know?" She asks looking at her lover. The Inquisitor was right, their reach was too large for it be a coincidence that Corypheus' Arch demon was in the right place at the right time. The Inquisition had covered a lot of ground in Thedas and for the Dragon to turn up at the right time when they were exposed on a whim was unlikely.

"I think it's the mark" The Inquisitor says holding his hand up to look at the glowing green in his palm, he prods it slightly with his finger. "I think he knows where I am because of this" he adds turning his palm over to show the group.

"But you didn't use it until the Arch Demon attacked us.." Cassandra says drawing his eyes to her again. The Inquisitor just nods in agreement, he hadn't used it until she had been in danger.

"You used the mark to do that?" The Iron Bull asks raising his voice slightly. "You caused that explosion that drove it away?" He adds beginning to look concerned, they all knew that the mark was a powerful tool against small groups of enemies and demons but none of them truly knew the power it possessed.

"Yes.." The Inquisitor replies quietly, dropping his head to look into the fire. Cassandra leans towards him in her place sat next to him reassuring him that she is still there at his side.

"It was my fault" Cassandra blurts out making everyone look at her. "He was trying to protect me, if he hadn't caused the rifts the Arch demon would have killed me" The Seeker adds looking between the soldiers, Varric and The Iron Bull as if challenging any one of them to question his reason for using his power recklessly. Bull just drops his head, he wouldn't be asking anymore questions.

"I don't think I have to use it for him to know" The Inquisitor begins again; he wraps his arm around Cassandra's waist drawing her closer. "So that is why none of you can accompany me anymore. I must go on my own; all of you can be reassigned to other things around Skyhold and Thedas. If he knows where I am, none of you can be with me" He adds waiting for the fallout of his words. Cassandra hears the words burst from everyone's mouth, all protesting what he has said and trying to argue with him. He holds his hand up trying to get them all to stop shouting.

"No way, we are in this together" Varric shouts.

"You need our help," The Iron Bull adds with an annoyed grumble, "We didn't sign up for this thinking it would be easy" He adds. "We stick together Inquisitor," He says crossing his arms across his chest.

"Where you go, we go. We've come so far, we are so close now" Varric says stamping his feet to emphasize his protest.

"I think I need to stretch my legs.." Cassandra suddenly says breaking through the arguing. She didn't feel she could add anything to their discussion, it had been her fault that he had needed to open the fade rifts in the first place and now he was taking the blame for it. The Seeker climbs to her feet standing gingerly on her sore ankle.

"I'll come with you" The Inquisitor replies, quickly standing too. Cassandra glances at him seeing nothing but worry and anxiousness on his face, Corypheus was coming for them and it would only be a matter of time before they would need to face him. He was probably desperate for some time away from the growing tension and problems they were facing everyday. Cassandra smiles at him when he wraps his arm around her waist again letting her lean on him, she was very thankful to have his support. "Can I talk to you?" He asks catching her eyes with his; Cassandra glances at the others and then back to him.

"Of course Inquisitor" Lady Pentaghast replies quietly, she wraps her arm across his shoulders as he helps her walk away from the camp. Cassandra realizes how dark it has gotten when they are away from the bright light and warmth of the fire and torches, The Seeker looks up into the now dark sky seeing the green clouds still linger giving the usually white moonlight a green glow.

"How is it?" He asks her nodding towards her foot, she places another small amount of weight on it trying to test how much it still hurts.

"I'm sure I will be fine by the morning" Cassandra replies resting her head against his, they walk in comfortable silence for a few minutes just enjoying being alive and away from the constant questions and eyes on them.

"I didn't mean to lose control of the mark like that" The Inquisitor says quietly as they step into a clearing, Cassandra ducks her head slighty as he pushes some low hanging branches out of their way.

"I know" Cassandra says confidently, she did know he didn't mean for it to happen and wouldn't purposely put her at risk. "You just need to be careful, no one knows what you are capable of with that power" Cassandra adds as he stops them in front of a large chunk of rock embedded in the grass, he helps her lower herself onto it.

"Maybe we need to know what I'm capable of. Maybe we need to stop having me hold back when I'm using it.." The Inquisitor says bringing his hand up to look at it again. Cassandra sees something on his face that worries her. "Maybe I need to know what I can do" He adds glancing to her, he begins pacing in front of her feeling the weight of the world on his shoulder.

"You would risk your life like that?" She asks with a snort, she was feeling annoyed that he would even consider trying to stretch his power and test it to its limits.

"If putting myself at risk meant I could save everyone" The Inquisitor says quietly directing his attention to the floor.

"You cannot save everyone" Cassandra raises her voice. He was always telling her to be selfish and to do things for herself so why would he not be careful with his own life and stop trying to save everyone else. "You cannot help them all" she adds feeling guilty for her anger.

"I should at least try" The Inquisitor replies placing his hands on his hips, he moves to stand in front of her again stopping his pacing. Cassandra knew the man in front of her was very troubled by the task he had been given and took his failures very hard and very personally.

"And if you die? What hope do we have then?" The Seeker asks looking up into his deep brown eyes, he turns his head away avoiding her gaze.

"I can't allow more people to get hurt because of me," He says bringing his hands up to his face, Cassandra sighs when she watches her lover rub his thumbs against his eyes. She wished she could say something to make him feel better and to understand that he didn't need to sacrifice himself for anyone.

"I love you Ashton" Cassandra says reaching her hand out to him, he takes it stepping closer to her as she brings his hand up to her mouth pressing kisses against his knuckles.

"I know" The Inquisitor mumbles quietly, Cassandra watches him close his eyes wondering what kind of battle his conscience must be fighting inside his head. "And I love you" He adds moving closer still, Cassandra wraps an arm around his thighs resting her head against his stomach.

"You must be more careful" Cassandra says quietly against the cloth of his shirt, she feels him sigh under her cheek again. "If you wont be careful for me, My Lord" Cassandra adds removing her head from his stomach to look up at him again. "Then be careful so we can raise our child together" Cassandra says lowering her voice to just above a whisper, she watches his eyes widen in surprise at her words.

"Are you.." The Inquisitor begins, his words failing to leave his lips. Cassandra suddenly turns her head away unsure if this was the right time to be telling him of her suspicions that she is carrying their child. "Our child?" He asks again suddenly dropping to his knees in front of her; he takes her face in his hands directing her to look at him. "Cass.." He whispers making her look at him again, she hears the love in the way that he says her name and the look on his face that tells her she has made the right decision.

"It is too soon to tell for certain" Cassandra replies quietly searching his face for any feelings he might he hiding from her. "But I think we may need to prepare for a baby" The Seeker is almost thrown backwards when he rushes his arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Marry me Cassandra" The Inquisitor says brushing his mouth against her cheek, he strokes her hair back again moving his mouth to hers kissing her until she is sure she can see stars. When he pulls back with a smile tugging at his lips Cassandra cant help but laugh at how happy he seems. "Please say yes," He adds letting his finger stroke against the scar on her cheek.

"Yes" Cassandra replies throwing her arms around him again, it wasn't the setting she had pictured but he was there and so was she. They were going to marry and start a family together, Cassandra couldn't think of anything more wonderful and terrifying than that. "Yes.." She repeats bringing her mouth to his again sighing against his lips.

"Yes?" The Inquisitor smiles against the kiss as he kisses her harder, sliding his hands down her sides feeling her arch to get closer to him. Cassandra feels her cheeks flush when her nerves begin to prickle at his touch and her need to be with him only intensifies, she giggles when he picks her up in his arms again laying her onto the grass.

"Inquisitor" The Seeker moans quietly when he settles on top of her, his mouth moving to kiss the sensitive place at her throat and his hands kneading her exposed skin. "I need you.." Cassandra purrs at her lover making him smile against her neck, she knew he enjoyed her forwardness.

"You have me Lady Pentaghast" Lord Trevelyan replies feeling her squirm beneath him only increasing his want for her.

"So father proposed to you while Dragon Hunting?"

"Yes" Cassandra says with a smile looking down at the dark haired boy sprawled on the bed at her feet. She watches as he props his chin against the palm of his hand, his dark brown eyes looking at her in amazement. "In a way.." She adds, it was easier to keep small details of his father's proposal and let the boy just know the essentials.

"He is very brave" The boy adds rolling over onto his back taking the blanket with him, Cassandra laughs quietly watching him tangle himself in the bedding and smiles when she hears his laugh escape his lips when she reaches to tickle him.

"He is the bravest man that I know" Cassandra replies to her son who suddenly sits up again discarding his blanket. He crawls up the bed towards her as she pulls back her own making room for him in the bed next to her, he climbs into the space pulling it up under his arms resting his head against her.

"I hope I am as brave as him when I am grown up" He yawns as his mother affectionately brushes his dark hair away from his tired eyes and wraps a protective arm around. Cassandra had never thought she would be the maternal type until her and Ashton had been blessed with Robert. His arrival into the world hadn't been easy but as soon as she had looked into her sons eyes when he had taken his first breath within the walls of Skyhold, she knew she would never love anyone as much as she loved him.

"You are already brave Robert" Cassandra says softly soothing her first born. He looks up to her with a smile that she looked forward to seeing everyday. "And you will be a wonderful big brother and protect your baby brother or sister" Cassandra adds moving her other hand to her pregnant stomach, she watches Robert drop his eyes at her gesture before placing his head where his sibling grows. He presses his ear against her making Cassandra feel a lump forming in her throat, he was going to be a very good big brother to their newest addition.

"Why are you still awake Son?" Cassandra looks up when she hears Lord Trevelyan's voice, she smiles when their eyes meet still so pleased by his presence after all of their time together. She feels her son wriggle with excitement at the sight of his father, they were so alike in so many ways and they had enjoyed watching him grow more like The Inquisitor everyday.

"Mother was telling me how you asked her to marry you" Young Robert Trevelyan replies smiling as his father strides across the room to join them. He squeezes closer to his Mother's side making room for his Father next to him.

"Oh she was?" The Inquisitor replies glancing at Cassandra, she blushes slightly under his gaze remembering the time they had spent together in the clearing after she had told him about the possibility of him becoming a father.

"The edited version, My Lord" Cassandra replies with a small smile just for him making him chuckle. He sits on the edge of their bed as Cassandra pulls the bedding back again inviting him to join them. He pulls the blankets over his legs and waist leaning back against the large wooden headboard wrapping his arm around her. Cassandra looks at him again wondering how it was possible for her to love him more now than she did when they were first together, he leans in to press a soft kiss against her mouth making her smile again.

"Can you tell me again about my Grandfather Robert Pentaghast?" Robert asks as snuggles down in between them enjoying the closeness with his parents, Lord Trevelyan looks down at his son between them as Cassandra sees the love and pride on his face.

"You should be sleeping" Cassandra says quietly giving her child a small smile, he could be as cheeky as his father and as stubborn as her she thought. She watches the young boy pout slightly not wanting to go to bed.

"Please Mother, just one more story?" He asks wrapping his arms around her again; he buries his head into her side desperate to hear another of their adventures. Ashton reaches to stroke his sons back soothing him before he moves his hand to rest gently on his unborn child.

"Oh please Lady Trevelyan, just one more story?" Lord Trevelyan adds with a smirk making her give him a little shove in the shoulder for encouraging Robert. The Seeker glances to the window, it was getting late and he really should be getting ready for bed. Cassandra looks between her two men and the best begging eyes she had ever seen mirrored on both of their faces.

"Fine.." Cassandra sighs, she wriggles down further into the bed moving to lean into Lord Trevelyan's shoulder, she rests her head against his chest as Robert climbs onto his fathers lap waiting to hear another story. Cassandra rests a hand on her stomach again the other resting on Robert keeping both her children protected and close to her. "You can tell him.."

"Your Grandfather, Robert Pentaghast was the bravest man in Thedas. He stood up for what he believed in and fought for what he felt was right. He was loyal and dedicated to those he cared about.." The Inquisitor begins making Cassandra look up at him; she wished Robert Pentaghast had lived to see her with this life. A life he may not have chosen for her, but a life that made her giddy with happiness.

"As brave as you Father?" Robert Trevelyan says yawning again, he brings his small hands to his face rubbing his eyes as he rests his head against Lord Trevelyan's chest so he can see Cassandra's face.

"And strong.. They say he had Dragon Blood flowing through his veins.." The Inquisitor adds lowering his voice to just above a whisper seeing that his son is getting sleepy. He cradles the boy in his arm feeling him relax against him as sleep threatens to take him.

"Dragon Blood?" He says sleepily as his big brown eyes close.

"You know he would have loved to have met you Robert" Cassandra says quietly, she leans closer to press a kiss on his forehead seeing his breathing begin to even out and his head roll back slightly onto her husbands shoulder.

"I'll take him to bed" The Inquisitor whispers pressing his mouth against the dark head of hair of his son. Cassandra smiles to herself seeing such a small gesture that told her so much about her family and how lucky she is, she lifts her head to press a kiss against Lord Trevelyan's jaw unable to reach his mouth.

"Don't be long" Cassandra says quietly sitting up to let him move from beneath her where she rests. She watches him move out of the bed, he lifts higher Robert so his head is resting against his shoulder letting him continue to sleep. "Goodnight my little Lord" Cassandra whispers reaching a hand out to stroke the back of his head, she knows her son is no longer awake but she wanted him still to know how much she loved him. She watches her husband walk around their bed and disappear through the wooden door to where they have had a staircase built up to the mezzanine overlooking their room. They knew he would soon want his own room when he was old enough but they did enjoy having him close knowing he was safe. She leans back again into the pillows making herself comfortable listening to the sound of her Inquisitor delivering the boy to his own bed, she rolls onto her side waiting for his return.

"I hope you didn't scare our Little Lord with your tales" The Inquisitor says quietly as he stands at their bedside untying the knots at the top of his cotton trousers. He slips them down his hips and leg and onto the floor before he slides back into the bed behind her, Cassandra snorts quietly feeling him wrap his arm around her from behind placing his hand on her stomach again.

"I only told him about the Dragon" Cassandra replies with a smile as he moves his mouth to her cheek and turns her head to capture his mouth with hers. The Seeker sighs as he runs his hand over her skin gently; she reaches behind her to pull his mouth closer encouraging his kiss. "My Inquisitor" Cassandra moans quietly placing his hand over hers, she directs his touch lower moving his hand with hers.


End file.
